The Only One
by pencilsharpenerplease
Summary: In which Naruto is a cynical, hormonal driven teenager that's failing school and Sasuke is his tutor. AU, SasuNaru, Rated T for mild cursing, violence, and heated kissing bits.


**Here's my story. It's only the intro, but oh well. Lately I've been reading a relatively depressing book. It's so depressing because the guy who narrates it so so cynical about life. I swear, he drops the F-bomb like every other other sentence and he's so biased it's not even funny. Don't read it. **

**Oh yeah, and on a completely unrelated tangent, enjoy the story! XDD**

**The Only One**

Introduction-It's Only the Morning

It started out as any other day. I sleep in, almost smash my alarm clock into debris trying to hit the snooze button, toss on my over-sized school uniform (the school accidentally gave me a medium-size), brush my teeth, and make a cup of instant noodles for the walk to school. Oh yeah, and I remember to feed the ugly orange cat that always creeps around my apartment. I don't even know why I give it my leftovers. It's so ugly and pathetic; maybe it reminds me of myself. Whatever.

The fifteen minute walk to school is short and uneventful. I sling my backpack over to the other shoulder and whistle a tune. It's a creepy little tune that I heard on the subway once, while standing next to some Mohawk-ed guy dressed in all black. Damn cheap quality headphones; always leaking out catchy songs and whatnot. Giving me a headache thinking about everything that's useless to think about.

As I begin to jog to make it before the bell, I start thinking about how crappy school is gonna be today. We're gonna get our Biology tests back, which means I'll have to start feeling absolutely miserable that I failed at another thing at life. Maybe I should try that thing called "paying attention in class and taking notes on what the teacher says." Or I could go home and entertain myself with trying the meaningless task of getting the heat to start working again.

So I reach the school gates with it's big green and white sign that proudly states, "Konoha High School for the Gifted and Talented." Don't get me wrong here; I'm not especially gifted or talented at anything academic-like. But I do take pride in my singing. If there's anything I can look back on and feel good about when I'm ninety-nine or something, it's my music skills. In fact, I've even performed once or twice on stage. But not as myself, hell no. Anyone but myself.

Anko-sensei is passing out the graded Biology exams when I walk in. I can feel all the students' heated glares on me as I near my desk, all the way in the back of the room. Where nobody has to look at. There's a bright red F on my paper, and a little scribbled note saying, "Come see me after class." I glance up at the teacher, and she's looking at me, waiting for my reply. And my eyes get all squinty when I smile so hard. But she sees my grin and gives a slight nod of her head, then turns back to her desk to begin the lesson.

Time drags on forever when you're learning about boring chemistry stuff like organic compounds or what-cha-ma-call-it. I mean, maybe it's actually pretty interesting in real life, but I don't understand a bit of it, so the best I can do is sit there, make like I'm paying attention and actually doodle around in my notebook. I get called on once and get the answer wrong, which earns me a disapproving shake of the head from Anko-sensei. There's this depressing feeling in my chest, like when someone says they're disappointed in you and give you a look, which says they're disappointed in you. It's the look. It says everything. It says that, "I'm going to have to give up on you."

And it feels so bad, because it's not the first look from the long line of those that have actually given up on me.

Finally, the bell that signals a period change rings it's annoying anthem. The students pack their belongings and file out the room, coming back to life. It's only the morning and the start of the day, but I'm already starting to feel like the true crap I am. Usually I can manage to convince myself that I am, in fact, not Uzumaki Naruto-the monster that, at the age of eight, caused the death of twelve people in a freak car accident involving his parents and family members-all the way until lunchtime. But today is different because it is undoubtedly gonna be worse. I can already tell because of the scene unfolding before me.

Anko-sensei is saying something that I can't hear to another kid. He's tall and black-haired, with the weirdest hairstyle I have ever seen in my almost-sixteen years on the planet. It's straight in the front and sticks out like a duck's ass in the back, but looks good nevertheless. He's well-built, and, by the looks of it, he's one of those kids that's rich and good at everything at the same time. It makes me sick how some people can be so blessed. The teacher points in my direction. The kid turns around. I see his face, and in my mind, time stops itself.

I'm not sure how long I stare, wide-eyed, at the guy's face. Every feature is perfect. My cheeks start feeling hot when he lifts one ink-black eyebrow at me. I snap back to attention. I think a blush runs across my face, so I duck my head back into my arms and hide my face. It's not my best defense, really. Usually I would brush it off with a blinding smile, but right now, at this current moment in time, I am completely defenseless and unsure of what to do. My heartbeat rises erratically.

I feel tears coming to my eyes for no reason whatsoever. It's been such a long time since I've been so weak. My knees tremble under my desk. It's only the morning and the start of the day, but I feel so fucking happy and I want to slap myself, over and over, to make sure I'm not dreaming. And the reason is that it's the first time in years that someone's not looked at me like I should be wiped off the Earth like a squashed fly on a windshield.

"So _this_ is the dobe you've been asking me to tutor."

(end intro)

**There you go, the first few pages. It's super duper short, but I promise the next chapters will be much longer. I'll try to update every few weeks or sooner. Sorry, but between school and all my extracurriculars, updating every week will be impossible. If I continue this story, that is. Depends on the number of reviews I get. Come on guys, tell me how it is. Like my story? Think it's okay? Wanna delete my URL from your history, smash your PC with a sledgehammer and set the whole thing on fire?**

**The last one would be a little mean though.**

**Until next time! (^_^)/**


End file.
